Dogeball
by Kiawna
Summary: Getting hit by a dodgeball isn't always a bad thing... SetoJou Lime


I am so sorry about my lack of...what's the word? Updatedness for Many Projects. GOMEN NASAI! I will get an update, I've just been really busy and in a major writer's block state. Forgive me?

This story came out from a challenge/promise to Zeto. I hope you like.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the characters. If I did, let's just say the show wouldn't focus on dueling with monsters. wiggles brows

**DODGEBALL  
**  
Gym; the worse class ever. Well, Seto supposed he couldn't totally say that. He absolutely loved the start and end of it. After all, what better way to stare at your boyfriend and not have to worry about teachers?

Seto stood at the back of the gym watching his blonde puppy picking up the balls and tossing them at the members of his, Seto's, team. Seto refused to do it. He didn't care. In most ways, he was hoping someone would hit him, just so he could sit down. Naturally, however, they were scared he might do something. Little did they know, he would give that one person a reprieve. So, at the moment, he was willing the pup to notice his standing there. Seto knew beyond a doubt that Jou would hit him. That is, if he saw him.

Getting tired of standing, Seto stepped forward ready to pick up a ball. As he bent forward a ball came towards him. Of all times; the person couldn't have thrown it a second before, it would have hit his thigh. Of course, Seto wasn't thinking 'of all times I choose to pick up a ball.' The next second, Seto was doubled over. He heard his name, and felt an arm around his shoulder.

"Who the hell threw that?" He heard an angry voice yell. "What the hell?" Seto felt the arm leave his shoulder; then another voice. "Mr. Jounouchi, please help Mr. Kaiba to the locker room."

Dark promises reached Seto's ears. Had he been in better condition, he would have smirked. He wanted to curse and thank the person under his puppy's rage. Since that person was the person to cause it, the person was also the person causing him to miss it. However, at the feel of an arm around his waist and another pulling his arm Seto's forgot about it.

Once finished with muttering promises, Jou helped Seto to the locker room. "Stupid Honda, I'm gonna kill him." He continued, once they were out of earshot of the teacher. "I swear, I told him I was going to be the one to get you out."

Seto chuckled. "You were confident you were going to get me, weren't you?" He looked over at Jou, the pain now a dull throb. "How did you know I was even going to go out and attempt that stupid game?"

"I knew you would wanna get out of there eventually, so I was just going to wait. Then I was going to get you when the time was right." Jou was smiling still. "And if you weren't going to get tired of standing, then I was going to get everyone else out of the way before you." A devilish smirk replaced the smile. "Though, I gotta thank Honda. I'm gonna have some fun kissing your boo-boo better."

Seto groaned, the pain slowly growing again. "You do realize we are still at school, right?"

"Of course I do, however, since it's a double block today. There is still a good one and a half hours left of class." Once inside the locker room, Jou gently pushed Seto up against the nearest wall and proceeded to kiss him.

Seto pressed back against Jou's lips. He wanted more. Hell, he had wanted to do this since the beginning of the class itself. Sure, that was a half-hour ago, but Jou was damn addictive. He parted his lips and ran his tongue along Jou's bottom lip, which promptly parted allowing Seto to invade the cavern within.

Jou didn't back down. The moment he felt Seto's tongue on his, he fought back. They battled, as they always did, and Seto won…as he always did. However, Jou always won the later battles. After a bit, Jou pulled away for some much needed air. He leaned his forehead against Seto's and honey met sapphire. "Now, about that boo-boo."

Jou took Seto's hand and began pulling him away from the wall, towards the showers. Slowly, they began to remove socks and shoes. Soon there was a flurry of hands as each one tried to remove the others clothing. It wasn't long before lips were reconnected and the shower was on, clothing scattered on the floor.

The blonde left the brunette's lips and started a trail of kisses along Seto's jaw line, down his neck. The moan that escaped the brunette's lips encouraged him. Jou stopped where neck met shoulder and bit down, nipping and sucking, marking Seto as his. "Mine." He growled, the sound vibrating against Seto's neck. Jou continued his assault of Seto's neck, only pausing to mark up his other side.

"Mmm, Jou." Seto moved his head back, allowing Jou full access to his neck. The sensations the blond was causing were driving him crazy. He would have to thank maybe not in so many words, Honda for this little 'mishap'. The results were definitely good. A small moan escaped him again.

Jou moved down, kissing every inch of skin. This was about Seto. He worked his way down Seto's chest, the water still running over their quickly heating bodies. Jou took a nub into his mouth and sucked, causing another pleased moan from his lover. The blond worked at the nipple before moving to give the same attention to its twin.

Seto was making low, appreciative moans at Jou's actions. He ran his fingers through the blonde's wet locks. Subtly, he urged the blonde to move lower. He enjoyed the blonde's attention, however, there were other parts of him that demanding that attention at the moment.

The blonde smirked, and continued his pace lower. This caused a groan from the taller teen, Jou stood back to his full height and took an earlobe into his mouth. He sucked at the lobe before nipping then running his tongue over to soothe it. 'Patience is a virtue, Dragon." He whispered, before moving to take those soft, pliable lips with his. The blonde's tongue pushed its way through to explore and battle with the other.

Just before Seto took control of the kiss, Jou removed his lips and knelt before Seto. The blonde licked his lips before taking an experimental lick at the hardened appendage. "You may want to hold on to something." He stated, once he felt the brunet quiver. "I don't want you to fall and hurt your pretty self."

The brunet just glared at the blonde but held onto the shower walls. Once sure Seto wouldn't collapse, the blonde wasted no time in running his tongue along the brunet's length. Slowly, he licked from base to tip, drawing pleasurable noises from his dragon. Jou brought his hand up to grab onto the manhood before him. Carefully, he nipped along the vein, before running his tongue once again along it.

"Gods, Jou," Seto threw his head back. The sensations were almost too much to bear. "Stop teasing." He growled, when the blonde swirled his tongue along the tip.

Jou stopped momentarily to pout. "You're no fun, Dragon." The pouting only lasted momentarily before he took the brunet fully in his mouth. He used his hand to play with the sacs, adding the extra sensations. Slowly, his pace quickened, his other hand stopping Seto's hips from bucking. The blond made a low growling noise, causing it to vibrate along the brunet's length. This action caused said brunet to throw his head back and grip the shower stall tighter, panting and moaning.

Seto's release was near Jou could feel it. He quickened his pace, bobbing his head. He was sucking and licking. The brunet held on tightly, throwing his back as he released into Jou's mouth, letting out a moan.

Jou swallowed every drop before pulling away. Carefully, he helped Seto to the floor, and held him. He didn't care about the water still running over them. "Ne, Dragon." He whispered, "what do you say we skip our last class and go home?"

Seto just nodded. There was no way he could get through his last class after that. He just wanted to get home and return the favor and more to his puppy. "Let's dry off and get home. We can shower much later." He finally said.

Jou only smirked before helping Seto up. Turning off the water, Jou grabbed their clothes and a towel. Quickly drying off and getting dressed, the blonde grabbed his bag as Seto grabbed his. "Come on." The shorter teen grabbed his hand and pulled him all the way out of the school where the limo was waiting. Once inside, Seto set his briefcase to the side and began attacking Jou's lips and neck.

Oh yes, they were both going to have to thank Honda later for beaning Seto with a dodgeball.

OWARI

There you have it. I hope this somewhat makes up for my lack of updating. I hope you enjoyed it. FLame and throw things if you wish. I'll do my absolute best to update, promise!

Jou: You better. glares

Seto: Che, that means concentrate on writing and not watching Naruto or Prince of Tennis.

gonk But all the pretty bishies! TT

Jou: You saying we're not pretty!

I'm not saying that at all...you two are very pretty. But, if I touch either of you, I won't be writing anything for a while. So, I need to focus my attention else where, ne?

Seto: Either way, update!

Hehehee...right...goes and opens Word


End file.
